


/flirt - Tweet fics Batch #3

by LewdCookies



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games), World of Warcraft
Genre: Blowbang, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Fuck you Illidan, Futanari, Group Sex, Mating Ball, Multi, PhaMercy - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick Fics, Restraints, Sex Toys, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Tentacles, Toys, blowjob, cockworship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Twelve different shorthand stories posted on twitter.





	/flirt - Tweet fics Batch #3

As the Maiden of Death rubbed her thick spectral shaft against her increasingly aroused sex Shira shuddered. The spectral chains that held the Nephalem Monk in place wrapped tight around her limbs, spreading her legs wide open. She gasped as the member pushed inside of her.

“Alla till mig!” Brigitte exclaimed proudly while she squeezed her breasts together between her arms. The first shot landed on her tongue, the mechanic moaning as she could feel her open mouth filling up. One load became several as the blowbang came to its explosive conclusion.

When Mercy said she was going to make it up to her for accidentally breaking her arm, Pharah wasn’t exactly sure what she was talking about. But when she shrugged off her lab coat to reveal a skimpy excuse for a nurse’s outfit and began kissing her way up her legs she understood.

Sombra’s attempt at hacking Dva’s MEKA suit had backfired spectacularly when the mechanical tentacles had suddenly pulled her into the writhing pile as well. Soon her lips were pressed up against her nemesis in a deep kiss as thick tentacles pummeled in and out of their holes.

Tracer’s breath hitched in her throat as the bullet vibrator suddenly began buzzing. She squirmed slightly, hoping that no one in the audience had noticed her reaction. Her eyes swept over the crowds, seeing Emily give her a cheeky wave before turning up the power on the remote.

She may be the Queen Bitch of the Universe but Kerrigan still had her needs. Which is why she was surrounded by several dozens of specially equipped Hydralisks, the Queen the very epicentre of an epic sized mating ball, all eager to sate her lusts with their double appendages.

Alexstrasza felt as if she was in heaven, her vision filled with several hard and turgid shafts of all shapes and sizes.“No need to hold back,” she purred huskily. As her face was pressed up against someone’s pelvis, thick meat filling her throat to the brim, she climaxed hard.

When it came to relieving pent up stress and aggression, Maiev’s favourite method was to fuck Illidan in his cell. Furiously riding the bound Demon Hunter, teasing and goading him all the while, until she came explosively. Her visits had become more and more frequent as of late.

It had begun as a regular meeting between to discuss the war effort against the Horde. But when Tyrande had invited Jaina to accompany her for a bath in one of the many moonwells she hadn’t expected that she’d before long have her tongue buried deep inside the priestess’ pussy.

As Ripsnarl’s canine cock pulled out of her Vanessa VanCleef moaned, the thick knot extracting forcefully. A thick load of Worgen cum seeping out from her abused slit. The Defias leader collapsed onto the table as he exited. Another successful negotiation she thought blissfully.

“Arise, my champion.” Whitemane said as the holy light coursed through the body of the acolyte lying on the altar. His previously slack member returning to full hardness in the blink of an eye. The high priestess straddled him, moaning as she felt his member fill her up again.

Yrel let out a muffled moan around the member currently between her lips as the one between her legs suddenly climaxed, dumping its load inside her. Another soul purified, the draenei thought hazily. Yet so many others to save, she continued as another one took its place.


End file.
